


Bottom Baby

by softmothprince



Series: Asra [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Sub Asra, soft dom apprentices, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Acacia has a fun idea on how to spend the night with her spouse, her friend Isabel, and Isabel's husband Julian.





	1. The Magician

**Author's Note:**

> i must clarify this, while isabel and julian are in on the sexy times, there are no 'romantic' feelings for acacia and asra, they just like to fuk and they are all into it and are consenting adults. it's basically friends with benefits.
> 
> CONSENT. IS. KEY. FOR. HEALTHY. SEXY TIMES.

there is only two uses of gaelic in this chapter

a mhuirnín - my darling, my dear  
a stór - my treasure

* * *

When Asra had returned from the market earlier, wondering why he hasn't seen either of his lovers all day, he was ambushed by said duo. They had excitedly told him of what they have planned, leading him down to the 'play room' in Isabel's cottage. The fireplace was crackling softly and bathed the room in warmth and a soft orange color.

Acacia and Isabel sat on the couch a few feet away, with Isabel laying back against Acacia, the brunette's legs framing the younger female's. Looking away from the drawing Isabel was doing, Acacia's green eyes flick over the antsy magician sitting on the floor at the other end of the couch. Squirming at her stare, Asra feels the sinfully soft rug dig into his knees and barely conceals a whimper.

The robe he wore barely covers his flushed and weeping cock, waiting for one of the girls to give it attention. As soon as he had changed into the robe- which Isabel told him to do and he listened like a good pet -Acacia attacked him with soft kisses and stroked him until he was close to cumming, then ordered for him to kneel by the couch.

She then sits with her back against the arm of the couch, pulling Isabel between her legs to just sit and cuddle. Both were bare, the warmth from the fire soaking into their naked bodies. They would've had Julian join in on their playtime, but the doctor was busy that night. He didn't want to leave the clinic while it was swamped, but told the girls to have fun.

"He's looks nice on his knees, doesn't he?" Acacia asks, turning her head to look down at Isabel.

The blonde looks up from her sketchbook, smirking smugly. "I think we've kept him waiting long enough."

Asra perks up at those words, digging his nails into his palms from where they were behind his back.

"Yes, you're right." Acacia strokes her fingers through Isabel's short hair for a moment, before speaking to Asra: "Come here, a mhuirnín*."

Asra springs up onto the couch, crawling eagerly towards them- only to be stopped by a magic barrier. The familiar tingle made him realize one of them was blocking him, and after glancing at their eyes, he sees blue swirling around the deep green of Acacia's irises.

"Come on, Goldie, let him come closer." Isabel murmurs, and like that the barrier was gone.

Isabel discards her sketchbook to be under the couch (a safe place for now) and reaches her hands out to cup Asra's face. She slowly pulls him closer till their lips lock together, Asra gasping against hers when Acacia's magic comes back to brush over his skin.

"Sensitive, darling?" Isabel asks, a teasing tilt to her mouth.

"Mmhmm..."

He tries to go back in for another kiss, but Isabel suddenly grabs his hair and pulls tight.

"Ah ah~ Who's in charge right now, sweetie?"

He whines, but answers when she tugs his hair again.

"You are! You both are!"

"Good pet." She coos, and allows him to get another kiss.

After a minute, she pulls him away again. Acacia and Isabel shift so Asra is leaning back against the blonde's chest, Acacia kneeling on the cushions in front of them. Isabel's arms curl around his waist as she places soft kisses over his neck, her fingers trailing up and down his tense stomach.

She catches his nipples in her forefinger and thumb, rolling them gently and hums when he lets out a delicious groan. The sound of a bottle opening catches their attention, and Asra watches in anticipation as Acacia places a sweet smelling oil on her hands. Her gem green eyes flick up, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Do you want me to touch you, baby? Stroke and caress your cock?" She whispers, leaning in close enough so her long hair brushes against the bare skin of his thighs.

"Pl-ple-EASE!" He begs, head thrown back against Isabel's shoulder.

With a soft chuckle, Acacia reaches forward with her oil covered hands and lightly grips his cock. As Isabel bites and sucks over his neck and shoulder, Acacia tightens her grip and quickly jerks and twists her wrists.

"AH!" Asra cries out, hips thrusting up. His abdomen tightens and his thighs quiver, opening wider to get her to come closer.

She does, pressing her lips to his gaping ones and sucks his tongue into her mouth. She sucks in time with her strokes, slowing down when she could tell he was about to cum.

"Ugh- you're damn cruel..." He growls, which breaks off into a whimper when Isabel digs her nails into his thigh.

Crystal tears build in his eyes, one dropping when he squeezes them shut. Acacia clicks her tongue, while Isabel wipes away the tear.

"Oh pet, don’t cry. I promise I’ll let you come soon."

"Ohoho what have we here?"

Turning their heads, Isabel and Acacia grin mischievously. Julian was leaning against the door frame, dressed in only his billowy white shirt and pants, his gloves, boots and jacket most likely tossed over onto the dining table like usual. A sly grin was on his lips, his teeth peeking out to snag the bottom one.

"Oh, don't stop now, darlings. You look to be having so much fun."

Sharing a look, the girls silently make a plan. Isabel moves away from Asra- Acacia shushing him when he whines -and approaches the smirking doctor.

"Hmm, I thought you were working late?" She asks, running her hands up his chest and cups his face in one hand while the other dives into his thick red curls.

Julian purrs at the touch, leaning into her hands as he answers: "Marzia and Lila practically locked me out of my office. Said to come home to my wife, and am I glad I did."

He leans down and gently kisses her swollen lips, lifting his hands to touch her bare skin. They trace each freckle dotting the warm skin, running up and down her sides and hips.

"Would you care to join us then, puppy?"

His eyes light up, but he shakes his head.

"I would simply like to watch, my dear. It's quite... intriguing to see you two do this to Asra."

The magician whimpers at the purr of his name, falling silent when Acacia tugs on his hair. Isabel hums, before placing one last kiss to his lips and retreats back to the other two. Julian sheds the rest of his clothing so he is as bare as they are, then sits in the plush love seat made specifically for times like this.

His cock was half-erect, which he quickly fixes with a few strokes and turns his eyes to the three beautiful magicians. Asra was now laying down, Acacia straddling one of his thighs and Isabel having his head in her lap. Just to tease him, Acacia starts to drag her wet pussy along his tense thigh, moaning loudly.

Julian and Asra respond with their own, Julian's much louder than Asra's weak one. Babbles come from the white haired magician's mouth, not making any sense. Acacia suddenly grins wider, locking eyes with her blonde partner.

"Isabel, sit on his face. That should shut him up."

Asra falls silent, squirming as Isabel moves to hover over his face.

"You can touch me, Asra. Grab me and make me ride your face."

His arms snap up and curl around her thighs, pulling her down to latch onto her dripping lips. His tongue licks a stripe along her slit, before diving into her sheath. A high-pitched cry comes from her throat. Acacia continues to stroke his cock and ride his thigh slowly, her other hand coming up to grab Isabel by the hair to pull her into a heated kiss.

Julian shifts in his seat, catching himself when he tries to pick up the pace of his strokes. He would only cum once they did. That was the game after all. Asra pulls away from Isabel's pussy to gasp and whine, letting Acacia know he was close and she stops touching him and moving all together. He growls again, hips jerking and shaking while loud begs pour from his mouth.

"Please please please, I want to c- cum so badly!" He sobs, digging his fingers into Isabel's thighs.

"What do you want, baby?" Acacia asks instead, circling her fingers around his sack before running them up his shaft.

"C-can I fuck you? Pl-please, my love!"

Acacia coos at his pleads, squeezing around the base of his cock again. "You sound so cute when you beg, a stór*. How badly do you want to fuck me?"

Asra gasps for breath when she moves her hands again, squirming against Isabel's magic. It had started to trail like invisible fingers over his skin, moving between his cheeks and lightly pushed against the tight ring of muscle.

"So bad- AH! Badly! Please please please!"

Acacia's hands stop again right as he's close, and Isabel's head turns towards Julian. He was shaking and panting, his hands following Acacia's the best he could. He lifts his gaze from the brunette's when he sees Isabel moving, giving his wife part of his attention.

"Ilya, love, do you think he's been a good pet? Does he deserve to fuck her and cum?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Julian shifts his eyes from Isabel's burning amber to Asra's pleading violet. They were glassy with un-shed tears, but they all knew they were from pleasure and not pain. Once he's got his breathing more under control, Julian answers while keeping the whimpering magician's gaze.

"Not yet. That pretty little mouth could stand to beg a bit more."

The sound that comes from Asra's mouth is similar to a wounded animal, becoming louder when Acacia takes his twitching length back in her hands.

"You heard him, baby. Beg some more for us."


	2. A Pheata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after almost a month, i finally finished this.
> 
> consent is very important bitches
> 
> gaelic:  
a stór - my treasure  
a mhuirnín - my darling, my dear  
a pheata - my pet  
a ghrá - my love, my dear
> 
> russian:  
kotenok - kitten  
dorogaya - darling  
solnishko - sunshine

Asra whimpers into Isabel's cunt, thighs quivering and his cock twitching at the slight touch Acacia gave it.

"You're doing so good, a ghrá. Not cumming and making Isabel so loud."

The blonde let out a deep moan in response, her nails digging into Asra's stomach and a sharp gasp comes from her when he sucks harshly on her clit.

"Ha- AH! S-so... so good... ffffuuuck..." She pants, hips grinding down.

"What if we just left you like this, hm? Writhing and sobbing, no sign of release-"

Acacia is cut off quickly.

"NO! No, please, I want to cum, I want to cum!" He begs, shaking his head back and forth. "Please, baby, please I want to fuck you and I want to cum..."

Julian finally speaks up, voice low and raspy: "Kotenok, dorogaya, please, let him cum. He's asked so nicely."

Acacia giggles, giving Isabel a look. The blonde hums, before nodding.

"Looks like Julian decides to give you some mercy, a stór. And you have been such a good pet, I'll fuck you till you are crying even more." Acacia purrs, squeezing his cock one last time.

She lifts from his thigh, positioning his cock to press past her soaked lips and sinks down slowly with deep moans and whimpers coming from the magician. The noises reverberate to Isabel's clit, making her gasp and fall forward slightly. A breathless laugh comes out next.

"Wasn't expecting that." She giggles, making Acacia laugh herself.

They then lean closer, sloppily kissing and let out loud noises that make both Julian and Asra keen. Julian's hand strokes faster, keeping pace with Acacia's hips. With a loud shout from both him and Asra, they both cum. Julian's shoots into the air, landing over his hand and tense stomach.

Acacia purrs and gasps as her walls flutter around Asra, his hot seed sending her over the edge. Isabel cums next, head thrown back. They all sit in silence for a moment, before Isabel moves off of Asra and forces him to sit up again so he was leaning back against her chest. He and Acacia whimper when Asra's sensitive cock rubs against her equally sensitive walls.

"Come on, Acacia. You have a few more in you, don't you?"

Green locks with amber, and Acacia grins. The next few minutes are full of loud sobs and quiet moans, more cum soaking their skin and the cushions below them. Acacia stops when they both cum once again, falling so her head was resting against Asra's.

She kisses his lips a couple times, whispering: "I'm so full, I can feel your come swelling me, there's so much of it."

She gasps, feeling Asra's hand run over her belly and press down. When she looks, she sees Isabel was the one holding Asra's palm to her stomach, and follows the blonde's arms up to look her in the eye.

"How much can you fit, Goldie?" Isabel asks, smirking with a arched brow.

"P-please, please, I can't do it- I can't come anymore, please s-stop."

Shaking just as much as he was, Acacia moves from his lips and stares at him.

"Come on, a mhuirnín, one more? Do you have one more for me?"

Asra bites his lips to hide a whine, but nods and releases weak sounds as Acacia once again bounces up and down on his cock. Both gasp and shiver as they rush to the edge, one last orgasm racketing through their body.

"That's a good girl." Isabel coos, running her fingers through Acacia's long cocoa waves.

"So good, sweetheart, three beautiful orgasms." She continues to praise, landing a soft kiss to Asra's shoulder.

Her eyes slowly go to Julian, a cat like grin on her face.

"Ilya~" Isabel coos, looking up from where she was petting Asra's hair.

The doctor looks up, hands gripping the armrests. Even though he had cum, he was again hard and wanting after seeing both Acacia and Asra wrung out till they were both breathless. Perfect.

"Come over here, a pheata."

He shoots out of the chair and goes to walk, only for her to stop him with a stern look.

"No, don't stand- crawl."

Julian chews on his bottom lip, his blush traveling further down his neck. Slowly, he goes down on his knees and crawls towards them, stopping when Isabel lifts her hand. He is sitting in front of the fireplace now.

"Good boy. Now;"

Isabel smirks at him with glowing pink irises from her growing magic.

"How many times can you cum for me?"

A loud whine comes from his throat.

"As many as you want, solnishko. I'll give you as many as you want."

With some final whispered praises to Asra, Isabel manuvers off of the couch and lay his head on a pillow before approaching her husband.

"Mind if I take care of this one, Goldie?" She asks, looking at Acacia over her shoulder.

The brunette had laid flat on Asra's chest, her legs intertwined with his and cunt still squeezing out drops of pearly cum that dripped down their clammy skin.

"Hmm... alright." She whispers, eyes half-lidded as she watches.

Isabel grins wider, turning back to her husband. She slowly walks closer, her hand going to pet his hair and cheek, making him purr like a cat. He nuzzles into her palm, whining when she pulls back. She silences him by pushing him onto his back, sinking down to straddle his hips with his cock pressed against her cunt.

She grinds against it before rising up on her knees for a second, inserting him inside and creeps down until she has him at the hilt. The blonde doesn't wait or hesitate, lifting up and dropping down, spurring Julian to moan and keen. He gazes up at Isabel, seeing how the fire light caught her pale hair and her eyes, making them look like burning embers.

She catches his eye, smirking and slows her pace until she is only grinding figure eights. It drags out the pleasure being given, and he throws his head back with a soft thud against the carpet. Suddenly, Julian grabs her hips and flips them over, making the blonde shriek. He doesn't stop pounding, hiding his flustered face in her neck and sinks his teeth into her flesh.

Isabel gasps, nails scraping down his back. The noises Julian were making were now deep and guttural, rumbling in his chest. With a sudden shout, Julian cums hard and presses his lips to hers as she clamps down around him. The feeling of his hot seed makes her cum, her own sobs muffled by Julian. They part slowly, trembling and panting.

The four of them slowly rise up and go upstairs, retreating to the bedroom. Acacia goes to the bathroom to run them all a hot bath while Isabel stays between Julian and Asra, their heads in her lap and her fingers going through their hair. They then migrate to the bathroom, sinking into the tub and relaxed in the hot water.

"Thank you... all of you..." Asra breathes, feeling Acacia kiss his shoulder.

Across from them, Julian cradles Isabel between his legs and is nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Mmm, anytime, a mhuirín." Isabel purrs, eyes half-lidded.

Once they were cleaned off, they all curled up on the bed, the girls in between the doctor and magician. Falling asleep quickly, the feeling of the protective magic of the estate washes over them.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this was inspired by [this picture](https://cherrygirl666.tumblr.com/post/187416576630/submissive-asra-for-izzycle-loved-working-on/)


End file.
